


Everything Happens in Threes

by hawksilverforever



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Mission: Impossible (Movies), Political Animals, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, The Hurt Locker (2008)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-10-08 21:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10396797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksilverforever/pseuds/hawksilverforever
Summary: Andrea's mother dies three weeks before her eighteenth birthday, her father has been out of her life or dead for many years now. Her mom's will states that she is to left in the guardianship of her two half brothers, Dean and Sam Winchester, so she is forced to live with them in her old home for the end of her senior year. Time jump seven years, Andrea starts her job as personal psychiatrist to Tony Stark, he sets up everything she needs, including a place to live in Avengers Tower with the rest of the Avengers. She slowly starts to take each of them on as patients, as well as, becoming friends with them; joining them for weekly movie nights and Tony's extravagant parties. One Thanksgiving, Tony invites all of Clint's family and offers an invite to you and your family. Then all hell breaks loose, well as Andrea prefers it, shit goes down. There's more to her past than she's let on and because of her dark secrets, she avoids using Hell and any other terms that reminds her of her past.





	1. Chapter 1

"Three weeks, she couldn't have held on for three weeks," I say to myself as I stand in the bathroom of the lawyers office, "now I'm going to be shipped off to some family member I never met that lives in Florida."

"Andrea, we're ready for you," the lawyer says from the other side of the door.

I stand up, straightening the dress I've been wearing for the past three days. I unlock the door and walk towards his office, knowing my face is giving away how much I've been crying in the last few days. Stepping into the office I see three men sitting on the couch, I move to the open chair close by, looking over the men before me. Two of them look familiar, same cheek bones I just saw in the mirror.

"Miss Burns," Mr. whatever his name is, "we're finally ready to read the will, if you are."

"Fine, go ahead. Like I have a choice in what's written in there," I say, looking up at him.

I sit there tuning him out as he talks about everything going in a fund for me until I'm older, blah blah bla-

"Guardianship of Andrea Burns, until her 18th birthday," Mr. Lawyer Face states, "is entrusted to her two half-brothers, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester. Both of whom are to be present at the reading of this section."

"NO," one of the men from the couch yells, jumping up.

"Dean, calm down," the one with the longer hair.

"We don't have a constant place of residence, she's still in school," Dean says, "we can't do it. HA!"

"I have two days left," I say, looking up at him.

"Dean, calm down, just sit down and we can work this out," the long haired guy says.

"Sammie, we can't take her in," Dean says, "it's not safe. All the hunting trips we have."

"You're hunters like him," I say, snarkily, "God, I don't want to be anywhere near people like them."

"You know," Dean ask, looking over at me.

"That you type of people care more about killing helpless animals than being with your family," I say, "yeah, I know that."

"Then you don't know what they actually do," the third man on the couch says.

"I don't care," I say, turning to face the lawyer, "don't I have some distant aunt in Florida that I can live with?"

"No. These are your mother's wishes," he says, "I'm sorry, my hands are tied."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So this is home," I say, pushing open the door to the house I grew up in, "well for two more days."

"You can stay here," Dean says, "you don't need to come with us, we trust you."

"Mr. Lawyer face won't let that happen after what happened in his office," I say, making my way towards the stairs, "I can show you the spare rooms, or you guys can?"

"We're good on the couches, thanks," Sam says, "why don't you go lay down for a bit? It's been a hard couple of days."

"I'll probably take a shower before that," I say, walking up the stairs, "make yourself at home."

"Hey, Andy," Sam calls up, "I'm sorry, for everything."

"It's alright," I say, "all bad things happen in threes."


	2. Chapter 2

_Time jump seven years_

"It's fine," I say into the phone, "I'm literally standing outside the tower I'm going to be working at. I'm fine."

"Are you sure no one followed you," Dean asks, "Like no one looking demonish?"

"No one followed me," I say, "and it's annoying that I know what you mean when you say demonish."

"So you're going to have a place soon," Sam asks.

"Mr. Stark is setting up this practice and an apartment for me," I say, walking into the lobby, "so it'll be a safe area of town too."

"Okay, good luck," Dean says, "do you have the holy water I gave you still?"

"Dean," Sam and I say at the same time, mine more of a whine.

"Call us when you get settled, Andy," Sam says, "We'll hopefully not be in the middle of a case and can talk."

"Stay safe," I say as I hang up the phone.

I make my way towards the desk at the far end of the lobby and wait until one of the people behind the desk notice me. They never do, so I step up to it and clear my throat, still no response.

"Excuse me," I say, "I'm here to see a Mr. Stark."

"One moment," an Irish voice says, from nowhere.

I move towards the benches in the lobby and sit down, dropping my bag off my shoulder. Looking around I take in the appearance of the lobby and realize that I am the one person in there. I pull out my phone and start playing a game, when I hear the familiar ding of an elevator. Turning I see a perfectly dressed man step out of the open doors, his hair is perfectly styled to look like a mess. He notices me, and smiles in my direction, as he quickly makes his way over to me.

"Dr. Burns, so nice to finally meet you," Mr. Stark says, reaching out his hand.

"Mr. Stark, thank you for this opportunity," I say, shaking his hand.

"Please, call me Tony. If I'm going to be your patient then I should be addressing you formally, not the other way around," he says, motioning for me to follow him to the elevator.

"I'm just going to let you know again that this is the first time I'm going to be practicing with an actual patient," I say, stepping into the elevator with him.

"I know, which is why I hired you," he says, "I don't want you to compare my problems with other patients you work with problems. It'll help me out a lot more."

"Okay," I say, watching the numbers increase, "do you mind if I ask where we're heading?"

"Your apartment," he says, "I know it's a bit different to have you live in the same place as your patient, but I have a really different sleep schedule so this will make it easier for me to make it to sessions."

"Okay," I say nodding, pulling my phone out when I feel it vibrate.

"You can take that if need be," he says, noticing the change in my expression.

"It's just, it's not important," I say, putting my phone away, "just my um, brother's coworker wishing me luck."

He nods, letting the elevator fall silent. At this moment, I take the chance to look at Tony more closely; at this distance I'm able to see the dark bags under his eyes, the newly forming wrinkles on his forehead, his laugh-lines and smile-lines looking like that haven't been stretched in months. I look more closely at his suit and notice that it's horribly wrinkled. His hands are covered in fresh grease, like he just came from working on some project.

"So," he says, breaking me out of my train of thought, "this will be your floor. You'll be able to decorate it however you want, this is your home. Don't worry about anything but your own food, but you're welcome to join all of us for meals on the common area floor. For right now I have access to this floor just you and myself for maintenance purposes, you can change it to allow anyone from the tower access to the floor. Your practice will be on the 66th floor, it should be ready in the next couple of weeks."

"66th floor," I ask, "can it be moved up or down one? I have, um, superstitions surround the number 6."

"Oh, um, of course," he says, "FRIDAY did you get that? Can you inform the workers?"

"Right away, sir," the same Irish voice from the lobby says.

"FRIDAY, is the AI  of the tower," he says, "if you need anything, please feel free to ask her."

I nod, and walk further into my apartment, I turn and face Tony, who's smiling at me as I take in everything.

"So they're moving the practice up to level 67," Tony says, "I'll let you get settled, please join the team for dinner tonight, should be around 7 but you never know with all of us."

"I probably will," I say, dropping my bag. Tony steps back onto the elevator and disappears behind the doors. I pull out my phone and dial Sam's number.

"Hey, how is it," Dean asks as soon as the phone is put on speaker.

"Good things happen in threes," I say, smiling at the apartment before me.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, you can do this," I say as I stand in the moving elevator, "it's just dinner, Sam said it was a good idea to get to know the people I'll be living with. I can do this."

The doors to the elevator open and I walk into the common area. Following Tony's voice, I find the team sitting on around in a similar looking living room as Tony laughs at some joke. It takes a while for him to notice me, but as soon as he looks in my direction all the heads turn to face me.

"Ah, Dr. Burns," Tony says, walking over to me, "you decided to join us. Everyone, this is Dr. Burns."

"Please call me Andrea," I say, shifting uncomfortably under all of their eyes, "and I know all of your names, so that should make this a lot easier."

After those words left me mouth, Clint stands and walks out of the room mumbling something to Tony as he leaves. I look around, trying to figure out what I said wrong.

"It's fine," Tony says, "just Legolas being grumpy."

"He's not being grumpy," Steve says, looking over at me and Tony, "he's just dealing with a lot right now."

"I'm sorry if I did anything that made him feel uncomfortable," I say, "that was not my intention. That's actually the opposite of what I'm here to do."

"So what are you here to do then," Natasha asks, smirking at Tony like she already knows the answer. Tony nods, letting me know it's okay to share.

"I'm a psychiatrist," I reply, "Tony hired me to be his personal psychiatrist."

"What if someone else wants to talk to you," someone from the floor asks, "as in, they want to talk to a psychiatrist."

"I'm open to opening my practice to all for you," I say, "but it'll only be if you want to talk to someone. I'm not going to force anyone into coming and talking to me."

"I didn't okay this," Tony says.

"I'm just not comfortable turning away people that need my help," I say, "I had people do that to me when I was younger and let's just say it's not fun."

"Fair enough," Tony says, "I'm going to go see if Clint is going to eat with us, if he is he's picking supper. Be nice to her while I'm gone."

Tony steps into the elevator, when the doors close I slowly start walking further into the living room. Steve motions for me to sit in the open chair, giving me a soft smile the whole time. Once in the chair, I'm able to see the man sitting on the floor that asked the question.

"Once the practice is set up, we can schedule a time for you," I say to Bucky.

"I'd like that, I feel like this could help," he says, not looking up at me.

"So, where are you from," Natasha asks, moving the spotlight back to me.

"Salem, Massachusetts," I say, looking in her direction.

"The place that had the witch hunts," Steve asks.

"Like forever ago, it's not that bad of a place," I say, "It's because of our quirky history that my mom met my dad."

"Why do you sound so scared when talking about your towns history," Natasha asks.

"We're having pizza," Tony says, stepping off the elevator with Clint, "what were you guys talking about?"

"Where I'm from," I say, "well where I grew up."

"Wait, where did you move from," Natasha asks.

"Why do you care so much," I ask, looking straight at her now, "do you have the constant need to be in control, or to be the only one with secrets? Do you think this need is normal, or healthy, for someone who is expected to follow orders from a commanding officer? If you'd like to talk about this more we can always set up a session."

The room falls silent after I finish speaking, I stand up from my chair and walk towards the elevator.

"Thank you for inviting me Tony, but I'm not hungry anymore," I say pressing the call button for the elevator, "I don't feel like being judged for my past. I'll see you tomorrow morning for our first session."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I take a sip of water, looking down the conference table at Tony. It's been forty-five minutes since our first session started, and he hasn't said anything. I don't expect him to say anything, but I try to get him to talk anyway.

"You know this only works if you talk," I say, looking at my watch.

"I know, I just don't know where to start," he says.

"Why not start from the beginning," I say, "why not tell me about how you became a member of the Avengers? Something easy."

"Something easy? There is nothing easy for me to talk about," he says, "I'm sorry, but I'll talk more next time, I swear."

"Okay," I say, "next week, same time?"

He nods as he stands, walking out of the conference room. I gather up my belongings when there is a knock at the door. I turn to see Clint standing in the doorway, looking as small as possible.

"Hi," he says, almost a whisper, "can, can I set up a session?"

"Of course. Want to come and talk now," I ask, "I'm free, if you want to talk."

"Okay," he says, walking further into the room, "can I sit anywhere?"

"Yes, I'm sorry that I don't have my practice set up yet," I say, sitting in the chair I was just in. Clint sits a couple chairs over and looks at me for the first time since he's knocked on the door, "You can start when ever you're ready."

"My wife left me. Well she won't tell me where she is because she's pissed at me," he starts, "She barely talks to me, I have to get Natasha to ask her about the kids. I mean I understand why she's mad, but I mean, I've done this before."

"Done what before," I ask, taking notes.

"Say I was going to retire and then didn't," he says, "this time is different though, I mean I did come home. I was retired, then Steve asked for my help when the whole Accords thing happened and I did. When I got out of jail, I went back to the house and they were gone. I don't know where they are and it scares me."

"Why, why did you leave," I ask.

"Because people needed my help," he says, "I can't just shut off that part of my brain."

"But you're a father, and a husband, first," I say.

"I know, but I'm also an Avenger," he says, "I mean I gave Wanda this big speech when we were fighting Ultron and then I just turn my back on them. I felt, I just, I don't know."

"Go back to the felt part. How did you feel when you retired, when you went home and stopped fighting," I press.

"I felt, I don't know, like I was useless," he says, "I felt like I wasn't doing what I was supposed to do. I felt like wasted space."

"Okay, now," I say, "how did your wife and family feel when you came home?"

"My kids where happy, I mean, I was hardly around for their lives, to have me home all the time now," he says, "Laura was over the moon to finally have me safe, but after a couple of months, she just started to be annoyed at me more and more. So that's probably why I jumped when Steve asked for help, try and make it easier on our marriage."

"Hmm, so do you think that there's a chance for you to fix everything with Laura," I ask, quickly glancing at my watch.

"I don't know, I feel like I really screwed up this time," he says, dropping his head into his hands.

"Why not suggest meeting in person and talking," I say, "or tell her you're getting help?"

"But how? I mean, she won't talk to me," he says, looking up, with tears in his eyes.

"Have you tried emailing or texting her," I ask.

"All the time, no replies though," he says.

"Do they bounce back," I ask.

"No, wait, then that means she's getting them but ignoring me," he says.

"So how about this, send her a message," I say, "tell her you're in therapy, but you want to get together and talk to start mending everything. Just show her that you're in this for the long haul, that you'll do anything to make this work."

"Okay, I'll do that," he says, "thank you. I'll see you next week?"

"My door is always open," I say, as he stands and starts to walk out of the conference room carrying himself more surely now. I smile, and pack up my belongs, finally heading back to my apartment after a long day of planning and sessions.


	4. Chapter 4

"So I can just talk about whatever I want," Bucky asks, walking into the newly open practice. I nod as he makes his way over to the couch I have in my office, "and you won't tell anyone what I say?"

"No one will know, unless you want me to tell someone," I say, closing the door walking over to my chair. I sit down and pick up my notepad, jotting down the start time.

"Okay, I'm just getting back into the world again," he starts, "I just don't know if I should be here, I mean I was a Hydra asset for years. I killed Tony's parents and countless others because Hydra deemed them as threats to them, Tony has moved past it but doesn't stay in a room that just has me in it and I don't blame him for that. I mean, no one should want to be near me.

"It's all my fault, I mean I enlisted, which made Steve feel like he had to join too," Bucky continues, "because of that Steve became Captain America, he came after me when I was captured. I then decided to follow him into these stupidly dangerous fights, and the train..."

"The train," I ask, when he trails off.

"I fell off the train, I should have died then but what Zola did to me. The torture he put me through," he says, eyes welling up, "it made me able to live through that fall. He took me away to some lab and took me apart only to rebuild me in his eyes, that's how I got the arm. Well not this one but still. Then the freezing and unfreezing, the wiping and starting over, the new missions for me to kill these innocent people.

"I shouldn't be here," he says, "I shouldn't be able to walk free when all those people are dead."

"Let's jump back to the wiping and starting over," I say, "is there a chance that it could happen again? Like when you were in custody?"

"No, they got that stuff out of my mind," he says, "I don't know how and I don't want to know. I'm just not sure I should be part of this team, either. Steve keeps telling me that it wasn't my fault and that everyone knows that. He keeps reminding me that I'm a good person, and now I can give back to people when I used to take so much away. I just think the safest thing is to lock me up, for good."

"Why not turn yourself in," I ask.

"Steve had Tony make all the warrants for my arrest disappear," he says, "I'm no longer a wanted felon. I'm not sure what there is for me to do."

"Well, if you don't want to be part of the Avengers, can't you leave," I asks.

"Steve did so much to allow them to let me in," he replies, "I'll feel like I'm letting him down. I mean, he's gone through so much and lost so many people, I just don't want to be something he has to  loose. Again."

"Sounds like you're in love with him," I say.

"Well yeah, he's my best friend," he says.

"I don't mean in that way," I clarify, "It sounds like you're actually, head over heels, romantically in love with him. Not that that's a bad thing, I mean that explains your desire to not upset him."

"In love..? With Steve," he asks, quietly, almost like he's thinking it over. "Should I tell him?"

"Well, are you," I ask, "this is just my observation, I don't know how you two are when you're around each other. I could be shooting way off target."

"We've just always been there for each other," Bucky says, "he's like, no not like, he's family. The only family I got now. I just couldn't imagine being with Steve in that way. He deserves someone who could walk on water, not someone like me. A murderer."

"What about you," I ask, "what do you deserve?"

"As in love," he asks, I nod, "nothing. I don't deserve love, I mean there's no one out there with a past as horrible as mine."

"Natasha," I say, "she was put through hell as well. Yet, she believes she deserves love. Why are you putting yourself through this 'I don't deserve anyone or anything' life stye?"

"You don't what it's like to be haunted, or hunted, by demons," he says, "you went to school and didn't have to live through a war. You weren't close to dying multiple times, you weren't forced to kill anything. I'm constantly looking over my shoulder, making sure that no one is trying to kill me because of my name, well my operative name."

_No, I'm just hunted because of my blood,_ I think to myself.

"Look, you need to understand that it could be a lot worse," I say, "but why don't you try something for me? Keep a journal for two weeks, and everyday write down at least five things that you find beautiful or love."

He nods and gets up from the couch. I walk him out of the office, handing him a notebook, and watch him step onto the elevator. I walk back into the office and start transcribing the notes from our session. The last bit still haunting me, _you don't know what it's like to be haunted, or hunted, by demons_. As if he were in the room with me, Sam calls me.

"Hey, Sammie," I say, once the phone is answered.

"You okay? Cas told us to call you, said something was off with your aura," Sam says.

"Tell Cas to stop watching my aura," I say, "I'm fine, just something my patient said got to me. Nothing that I can't handle."

"Andy, you know we'll come and help you out no matter what," Sam says, worry in his voice.

"I'm fine, I just have to compartmentalize my life and what my patients say," I tell him, "don't worry about me, I'm not that little pissed off kid you met seven years ago."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I set off the elevator at the same time a Nerf dart whizzes by my head, turning I see that it came from the Nerf gun in Tony's hand.

"Sorry, didn't know you were going to be getting off the elevator," he says, walking over to me.

"I thought I'd offer to cook for you guys," I say, holding up the groceries I'm carrying, "instead of having take out again."

"Have to ask Steve, he's our resident cook," Clint says, after shooting Tony with a Nerf arrow.

"Ask Steve what," Steve says, walking out of the kitchen slowly.

"If I can cook tonight," I say, walking in the direction of Steve and the kitchen, "you can help if that'll make you feel better."

Steve nods, and follows me into the kitchen. I start taking things out of bags as Steve washes his hands, we switch spots when he's done. After my hands are washed I start chopping different ingredients, I ask Steve to measure out the ingredients listed on the recipe.

"Where did you learn to cook," he asks, as we start finding a rhythm.

"My mom was sick when I was younger," I say, "so for the two years before she passed I had to take on a lot more in the household."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," he says, "I know it sucks loosing your mom, but your dad didn't help out?"

"He was a hunter," I say, "he wasn't around much, and then all of a sudden he stopped coming around. We just figured he died."

"No one went looking for him," he asks.

"My brothers did, apparently," I say, "I never knew that they were looking for him when mom was still alive, but they found the truth and that he was dead."

"I'm so sorry," he says, more sympathetic this time, "loosing both parents is terrible."

"No, what's terrible is being forced into living with your brothers that you never met and live the same lifestyle as your father," I say, "I hated them for making me stay with them after I turned 18, but now, after everything that happened with us. I mean, I got my degree online with the support of my brothers, I learned about dad more and started to hate him less. They're the reason I'm still here today."

"Sounds like they mean the world to you," Steve says, as I put the dishes in the oven.

"They're the only family I have left," I say, "although Dean is a little too over protective."

"That's not true," Tony says from the doorway, making us jump, "you have family here, we won't let anything happen to you."

_You don't know what you're signing up for_ , I think to myself as I set the timer.

"Pizza should be ready in 20 minutes," I say, walking out of the kitchen, smiling up at Tony as I walk past, "and thanks, that makes me feel more at home."


	5. Chapter 5

"This taste just like the place we get from," Clint says, after his 8th slice.

"I'll take that as a compliment," I say, after taking a sip from my beer.

"You should cook, with Steve, our Thanksgiving feast in a few months," Clint says, around a mouthful of pizza.

"That's like five months away," I say, "and I don't do holidays, it's a family thing."

"Come on," Clint says, "it's amazing here, I mean my brothers all come in and we all over eat. They would all die if you helped cook."

"You could invite your brothers," Tony says, "create a new tradition with them."

"It'll be nice to have someone help who can actually cook," Steve says.

"I don't know," I say.

"Why not ask them, if they say yes then you'll help cook," Clint says, around another slice, "if they say no, then you can help or not help. Less pressure."

"Fine, but don't expect anything," I say.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Time Jump 5 Months_

"Hey kid, you in here," Dean yells into my apartment.

"Kitchen," I call back, "just unloading groceries, got all your favs."

I hop off the chair I was standing on when I see the guys walk into the kitchen. I run up to Dean giving him a giant hug.

"Look at you," Dean says, after I move to hug Sam, "you're looking healthy."

"Healthy," I ask, pulling Cas into a hug, "that's what you go for?"

"I don't know, I mean you're looking fit. Like you've been working out," he stumbles.

"I'm just picking," I say, "so you found the tower alright?"

"Had to take a longer route than you told us," Sam says, "keep anything that might have followed us off our tail."

"Fair enough," I say, "so the spare room is all set up for you. I figure we'll do breakfast with the team so you can meet everyone at once."

"So how many people are going to be here for Thanksgiving," Dean asks, following me into the living room.

"For Thanksgiving meal, there will be 21, possibly 23," I say.

"That's, uh, that's a lot," Cas says, looking over at Dean with a bit of panic in his eyes.

"It'll be fine," I say, "there's apparently only one that you'll have to worry about Cas. He's just very observant like me, and you know how long it took me to figure out you weren't human."

"Do they know what we do," Sam asks, sitting next to me on the couch.

"I told them you were hunters," I say, "just never told them what you hunt."

"Okay," Sam and Dean both say, "we can work with that."

"You guys should get some rest," I say, "apparently it's quite a show when Clint and his brothers are together."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So where are your brothers," Steve asks as I walk into the kitchen.

"Still asleep," I say, "left them a note."

"Brothers," Clint asks walking in, his face full of terror, "you're brothers are already here?"

"Yeah, they got in last night, why," I answer, looking over at him and noticing his face, "What the fuck did you do?"

"locked Tony out of his room," Clint mumbles, "after a shower."

"Shit," Steve and I say simultaneously, as we hear Tony yelling and running down the stairs.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! JUST WALKING INTO ANDY'S APARTMENT NAKED!" Dean yells, chasing after Tony with a frying pan.

"Dean, put the frying pan down," Sam and Cas call after him.

I jump off the counter, blocking Dean from chasing after Tony any further. Steve quickly removes him sweater, shoving it in Tony's direction.

"DEAN! Stop," I yell, "just stop!"

"BUT HE'S NAKED AND WALKING INTO YOUR PLACE," Dean yells.

"Put the frying pan down," I say, looking up at him.

"It's his fault," Tony yells, pointing at Clint, causing Dean to try and lunge closer to Tony.

"Dean, stop it, or so help me god, I'll wreck Baby," I say, at the same time Sam tosses me the keys, "I'll take Baby out and wreck her if you don't put the frying pan down and stop chasing Tony."

"Fine," Dean says, putting the frying pan down on the counter.

"Thank you," I say, pocketing the keys, "I'll be keeping these for the week to make sure you behave. Now, Steve, Clint, these are my brothers."

"That's one way to make an impression," Cas whispers to me, as Sam and Dean introduce themselves to the two fully clothed Avengers.

"Tony," I say, "don't you think you should go get dressed."

Tony nods and quickly exits the kitchen without a second thought, as Clint's phone goes off. He quickly reads the message and his face morphs into these different emotions so quickly someone might have missed them.

"Everything okay," I ask, moving towards him.

"Laura's coming," he whispers, "but she'll only stay if she can talk to you and hear about my progress from you."

"Sounds like I have an appointment this week," I say, pushing off the counter, motioning for Clint to follow.


	6. Chapter 6

Clint and I step off the elevator, walking down the hallway to my practice. I push open the door and see a woman with long brown hair standing with her back to the door.

"Laura," Clint says, his voicing breaking with the tears in his eyes.

"Clint," she says shortly, looking over in my direction, "Dr. Burns is a woman?"

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Barton. Why do we step into my office," I say, motioning to the door on her left. She nods and follows me into the office, Clint hesitantly waiting in the lobby.

"Are you coming in or not," she snaps at him, he quickly steps in closing the door behind him.

"So before we begin," I say, sitting behind my desk tapping my computer to life, "what is it that you want to know."

"Has he really changed? Is he going to put the effort needed to keep this marriage together," she says, "and, will he finally retire for good?"

"Okay," I say, pulling up his file, "I can tell you that every session since he started seeing me, all he talks about is missing you and wanting to make everything work."

"It's true," he whispers, "I promise I'll do whatever it takes."

"Including retiring," she asks him.

"Laura, you know I can't do that," he says, eyes welling up more with tears.

"And what's your excuse this time? Feel like wasted space? Stepping on my toes? Bored," she snaps, "I've heard it all before, Clint, and I'm just getting sick and tired of it."

"I can't retire because I won't be able to keep you and the kids safe," he yells, "if I retire, with the new laws in place, I had over my bow and arrow. I had over the one thing I know that can keep our family safe."

The room falls silent after Clint's outburst. I sit there looking back and forth between the two of them.

"We were able to protect ourselves just fine from Barney before you trained with that bow and arrow," she says, standing from her chair, "and I'll do just fine protecting my kids after you've moved out."

"Laura, wait," Clint calls after her. I jump up from my chair and run out after her.

"Laura, please just hear him out," I say, "he's making a lot of progress, and now, with me knowing your side of this I can recommend couple counseling."

"I don't need therapy, he does," she says, jabbing the elevator call button, "and I don't need him either."

"Please don't leave like this," I say, "he's just getting back to being happy, if you leave I don't know what it's going to do to him."

"If it gets too bad, call his handler Agent Coulson," she says, stepping into the elevator, "he'll know what to do."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where's Clint," Steve asks as I step off the elevator.

"He went to bed," I say, walking over to the bar that Tony has fully stocked. I pour myself some whiskey and gulp it down quickly.

"Isn't it a little early for whiskey," he asks as I pour myself another one.

"Shit, how bad did it go," Tony asks as I nurse this drink.

"She left," I say, plopping down on the couch next to Steve, "where are my brothers?"

"Sam and Thor are giving them a tour of the tower," Steve says, taking the drink from my hand.

"When are Clint's brothers getting here," I ask.

"Lunchtime," Tony says, "I'll make sure Clint's doing better by then."

"Sir, there's a highly intoxicated man in the lobby asking for you," FRIDAY says.

Tony shrugs at us and steps into the elevator, with Steve being distracted at this moment I steal back my drink gulping it down before he can take it back. Moments later the elevator doors slide open and a smaller looking Bucky falls out. Tony helps him up and leads him to one of the chairs in the living room.

"Steve, Andy, I want you to meet," Tony starts.

"T.J. Hammond," I squeak out.

"We knew each other when I was in my playboy phase," Tony says apologetically towards Steve.

"Nice to meet you," T.J. says, looking over Steve and then myself.

"Y-you look so much like Bucky," Steve finally says, "I-just-uh-how?"

"What kind of name is Bucky," T.J. asks the room, "did he get it because of what he's like in bed?"

"Can I please get you a water or something," I ask, hopping up from the couch.

"Not unless that water is full of vodka," he slurs, following after me, "Tony, do you still have any...?"

"Oh god no," Tony says, "flush all that when I got back from Afghanistan."

"You flushed it," T.J. whines, "you did have one last blow out party? Pardon the pun, beautiful."

"Blow? Really, Tony," Steve says disapprovingly.

"What? I mean I don't do it now," Tony says, "anyway what's it to you?"

"Sorry if I worry about the people I care about," Steve says, the hurt obvious in his tone.

"Here," I say, handing T.J. a glass, hoping to ease the tension in the room.

"So, what's a beauty like you doing with Tony," T.J. asks, after his water is done.

"She's my psychiatrist," Tony says, "and I suggest you stop hitting on her right now. Her brother threatened me with a frying pan this morning and I've never seen Andy more scared for someones life before."

"A frying pan," T.J. says, slowly, over pronouncing the words to make sure he heard Tony clearly.

"Yes," Dean says, as they group walks into the living room, "and I'd do it again in a heart beat."


	7. Chapter 7

"So, Tony's been up there for awhile," I say, sitting on the couch between Sam and Dean. The two of them glaring over at T.J., making me feel like I'm twelve.

"He'll be down, with Clint, before his brothers get here," Steve says, "don't worry."

"What do you do for a living," T.J. asks Dean.

"Hunter," Dean answers shortly.

"Dean, can you please be nice," I says, looking up at him.

"No, he was hitting on you," Dean says.

"He's like 90% gay," I say, "and I am an adult, in case you forgot. I also have a say in who I sleep with, and no offense, T.J. is not someone I would sleep with."

"He still hit on you," Dean says.

"So did everyone at my graduation," I say, "so did a few people on this team, and guess what? There will be more. I can take care of my self when it comes to unwanted attention from guys that want to sleep with me, Deanie."

"Your brothers are overly invested," Clint says as he walks into the living room with Tony.

"They're just protective," I say, "if you knew about what we went through for seven years, you would be too."

"Speaking of brothers," Bucky asks walking out of the kitchen, "when do yours get here?"

"Now," a look-a-like of Clint says walking off the elevator, dropping an army green bag, "at least the good looking one is here now."

"William," Clint says walking over to his brother, pulling him into a hug.

William says his hellos to everyone in the room until his eyes fall on my brothers, Cas, T.J., and myself.

"Don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting you five before," he says, walking further into the room.

"This is T.J. Hammond," Tony says, "we knew each other when I was in a different part of my life."

"And this is Dr. Burns, and her two brothers, Sam and Dean, and their coworker, Cas," Clint says, pointing to each of us respectively.

Before any of us can say anything, the elevator doors open again. This time three people walk out, with another 'Clint' leading the small group.

"This is about to get confusing," Steve whispers to me, as William and Clint walk over to the group.

"Why," I ask, "that's Will, right?"

"You know about the Will, Clint, William name order and mess up," Steve asks, looking down at me.

"I'm his doctor, aren't I," I say.

"Any word from John," Will asks, after all the formalities are exchanged.

"No, he'll be here though," Clint says, "he always is."

We all sit down in the living room talking among ourselves, getting to know each other better. I stand up and walk towards the kitchen to get a drink, when my right leg starts bothering me. I mask my irritation, and walk back to the group; I'm about to sit down when the doors to the elevator slide open. The three people we can see in the elevator walk off, their hands up behind their heads, when the person behind them walks off the elevator the pain in my leg is too much for me to bare. I scream out clutching my leg, before I can hit the ground, I feel a pair of strong arms catch me. Looking up I see Sam holding me, quickly I look for Dean knowing he's about to do something stupid, but am put into a deep sleep before I can find him.


	8. Chapter 8

I wake up on the couch in the living room, of the common area, under one of the blankets from my brothers trunk. Slowly I start to sit up, I look around the room and see the Avengers have my brothers corner in the dining room. I move to stand up, but am pushed back down onto the couch by Cas, shaking his head. I start to feel the blanket on my bare legs, I lift up the blanket and see that there is now only one six left on my leg.

"Sammie, Dean," I whisper, shock evident on my voice.

"Andy, you're awake," Sam says, as Dean pushes past everyone to get to my side, "you okay, kiddo?"

"Do you care to explain to us what type of hunter your brothers are," Tony says, looking down at my on the couch.

"Just back off for a second," Dean says, "Andrea, are you okay?"

"I'm a little confused, um, dazed still. What happened," I asked, looking around, seeing the three people that were walking off the elevator when I collapsed in pain, "Are you three alright?"

"We're fine, just a little shaken," the woman says, "nothing we aren't used too."

"Andrea," Sam says, calling back my attention, "It was Michael, Lucifer's brother, he possessed, uh-"

"Loki," Steve says, quietly.

"Anyway, he was pretty pissed at Sam for putting you into a coma," Dean explains, "we banished him back, but, Andrea."

"Andy, you know what this means," Sam whispers.

"He's next," I say, subconsciously rubbing my leg, reminding me that I don't have pants on, "um, uh, where are my pants?"

"That's my fault," Cas says, "I jumped in front of you to block you from Michael and well, he wasn't happy about that. He kind of caused a fire storm."

"So they were burnt off," I say, wrapping the blanket tighter around my legs, "great."

"You still owe us an explanation," Tony says, "what kind of hunters are your brothers? Who is this Michael?"

"Michael is Lucifer's older brother, he's supposed to be imprisoned in Lucifer's cage," I say, "he was sent after my spirit. My brothers hunt the supernatural, like demons and spirits trapped on earth that, well, that try to kill people."

"You didn't think that you should tell us this, before you moved into this tower and put everyone else here at risk," Tony yells.

"Says the man that created a robot that wanted to kill the entire world," I yell back, standing up, the blanket falling off my legs showing them, for the first time, the six halfway down my thigh.

"What's that," Steve asks, quickly averting his eyes.

I look down at my thigh, realizing that the blanket fell. I quickly grab it, wrapping it around my legs, covering myself.

"It's not important," I say.

"No! No more secrets," Tony yells, "tell us what that is."

"The mark of the Devil," I yell, "there, happy?"

"The Devil doesn't exist," the tall brunet from the elevator says, "It's not logical."

"Sherlock, this isn't the time," his shorter companion says.

"Can I leave to put on some pants," I say, clutching tightly on the blanket wrapped around my legs.

"We'll come with you," Sam and Dean say.

"Guys, I can walk by myself," I say, taking a few steps, legs wobbling at the first few steps. I start to fall, quickly caught by Dean, "Okay, maybe I could use some help."


	9. Chapter 9

"This is why I didn't want to invite you guys here," I say, storming off the elevator.

"This is why we were apprehensive about coming," Dean says, "but you never invite us to meet your friends so how could we say no?"

"Dean, there is nothing I can do to protect myself now," I say, walking out of my room, with a pair of leggings on.

"There is one thing," Dean says.

"I can't just pack everything up and move again," I say, "I mean, it's been so long since something like this happened and I don't think it's a good idea for the three of us to be constantly together."

"It's understandable," Sam says.

"It's insane that's what it is," Dean says.

"I just need more time," I say, "I need to figure out if staying, if I'm even welcome here anymore, is an option. I don't want this."

"To move," Sam asks.

"No, to be immortal," I say, "Sammie, I can't do this. I don't want to be immortal, but I don't want to be imprisoned for all eternity for Lucifer's wishes."

"Andy, it's either be immortal or be imprisoned," Dean says, "those are the only options."

I walk into the kitchen and grab a glass of water, when the elevator dings. I step into the hallway and see Steve standing there, looking sheepishly.

"Sorry to bother you, but we're about to order food and thought you guys should join," Steve says, "if you guys do that kind of thing."

"Steve, we're normal," I say, "all of us eat. We're just kind of stressing, okay I'm stressing, over this little detail with only having one six left."

"Why don't you come down, eat with all of us, and see if there is anything we can do to help," Steve says, "we want to help. You're part of our family now. All of you, you saved us. We can never repay you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So wait, Andy you did what," Tony asks, laughing.

"I was freaked out, there was this demon trying to kill Dean," I say, "so I was in the car and he told me to go, so I did. Just in the wrong direction, ran right into the demon. Dean was more worried about the car then me, it was the first time I went hunting with them."

"I didn't want to bring her with us to begin with," Dean says, "Sam made sure she was okay, so one of us was taking care of her."

"You are so protective over her," Tony say, pouring Dean another drink, "what changed?"

"That demon," Dean says.

"He's the demon that attacked me and gave me the mark," I say from behind my glass.

"Oh," Tony says.

"How long have you two been dating," Sam asks, pointing between Steve and Tony.

"Sam," I snap at him.

"We aren't together," Steve says, blushing profusely.

The room falls quiet. I look over at the three people that were the bait of Lucifer's plan.

"I just want to apologize again," I say, "it's my fault that Michael was even here and he used you guys as bait."

"It's fine," the woman says, "we just want to make sure you're alright. Right, John?"

"Of course," John says, "is there anything we can do to help?"

"Avoid the Devil," I say, "now that he knows that I know all of you, and that we're somewhat close, he'll use you to get to me. There's only one attack left, and either he survives or I survive. The best option, obviously, is that I survive. If he survives, he'll be able to walk freely on this earth."

"Okay, what's our plan," Steve asks.


	10. Chapter 10

I walk into the kitchen and pour myself a coffee, yawning as I do so. I hear murmuring coming from the dining room, slowly I walk towards the closed door and hear Steve more clearly now.

"Buck, I don't know what to do," Steve says, "I mean her brother is starting to notice that things are different between me and Tony and he only just met us."

"You just need to ask him out," Bucky says, "Take him to dinner, talk about what's between both of you."

"I'll ask Tony out if you ask Natasha out," Steve says, "don't give me that look, things have been changing for you since therapy and you and Nat have been getting closer."

"Morning," Sherlock says, making me jump. I shush him quickly as I continue to listen.

"Look, I don't want to talk about it," Bucky says, slightly annoyed, "I honestly don't have to tell you anything I don't want to. I'm learning that keeping things away from you is better then tell you everything."

After Bucky finishes talking I hear his footsteps getting closer to the door. I quickly move away from the door, hopping up on the counter by Sherlock. The door swings open as Bucky walks into the kitchen, dressed in his running gear, followed closely by Steve.

"Morning," Sherlock says, again.

"Morning," the two boys mumble as they grab coffee.

"How was your run," I ask, sipping my coffee.

"Fine, we kind of left Sam, our Sam not your brother, behind so we'll be hearing that for the rest of the day," Steve says.

"Bucky, everything alright," I ask as Steve starts getting the needed ingredients to make breakfast.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he says.

"You are not fine," Sherlock says, "your body language is tense, your facial features are angry, and you barely touched your coffee since you poured it."

"Sherlock, I don't think this is the right time to do this," I whisper to him.

"Listen to Andy there, you Brit," Bucky says, through clenched teeth, "She knows when to vocalize her observations of my person. So why don't you just back off."

"Buck, was that necessary," Steve asks.

"Yes it was," he says, turning to walk out of the room, "now if you'll all excuse me, I'm going to take a shower."

"What's up with cyborg," Tony says as he walks into the kitchen.

Before any of us in the kitchen can answer, Steve walks over and kisses Tony. Sherlock opens his mouth about to say something, but I quickly cover it with my hand, silently shushing him. Slowly Steve pulls away from Tony and the kiss, looking down at the smaller man.

"Dinner," Steve breathes out.

"Seven tonight," Tony breathes back, Steve quickly nods his head and walks out of the room.

"Don't even think about starting that sentence," Tony says, pointing at me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Andy," Dean yells when he walks into the gym, "you in here kid?"

"Yeah," I ask, jumping down behind him.

"Where-How-You know what, never mind," he sputters, "You joining us for lunch?"

"I have about an half hour left here," I say, "then Clint wants me to meet his brothers and get to know them, I can see if y'all can join."

"Sure," Clint says, swinging from the rafters, "more the merrier."

"Okay," he says looking up at Clint, "you weren't up there with him, right?"

"No," I say, crossing my fingers behind my back, "I'm not a trained agent like him."

Dean nods, and walks out of the gym.

"Ouuu, you just lied to your older brother," Clint teased in a joking way.

"Shut it, or I'll tell Tony about your dream where you're in his suit," I say.

"Fine, I'll be quiet," he says, as I join him back up in the rafters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Do you really think having lunch with these crazy people is a good idea," William says, from behind the dining room door.

"They aren't crazy," John says, "they saved our lives."

"From a black cloud of smoke," William says.

"Look, I trust her with my life," Clint says, "I've even told her stuff I've never told any of you."

"Have you talk to her about Barney yet," John asks, dropping his voice to just above a whisper.

I push through the dining room door followed closely by Cas.

"Sam and Dean are running late," I say.

"Well come in, sit," Mary says, pushing us further into the dining room.

We sit around the table, William glaring at me. Cas sits as close to me as possible, avoiding the gaze of Sherlock.

"You seem sheepish," Sherlock says.

"Oh, um, I'm just not a fan of crowds," Cas says, still not looking at him.

"There's something off about you," Sherlock pushes.

"This is just the first time he's celebrating Thanksgiving," I say, "he's just not a fan of being around people that aren't my brothers or me. It's just complicated, but let's not get into it."

"Well, since Cas won't talk more about himself. Tell us about yourself, Andy," William says.

"There's not much to tell. Dad wasn't around, mom died when I was 17, lived with my brothers for about seven years, then started working here 5 months ago," I say, "that's all there is to tell about me."

"You believe that the devil is real," William says.

"Because he is," I say.

"No he isn't. It's not logical," Sherlock says.

"He is real. He's my older brother, and I'd have care how you talk about him. He's more powerful than you think," Cas says, standing and walking out of the room.


	11. Chapter 11

"Why would you do that," I say, throwing my napkin on the table.

"Who the fuck made Cas say that," Dean says.

"You two," I say, pointing my finger at Sherlock and William, "are the complete worst. Why don't you two understand boundaries?"

"I just don't understand," Sherlock says, muttering something else under his breath.

"Well we didn't know," William says.

"That's what boundaries mean. People keep secrets for a reason," Dean yells.

"Well soooorrryyy," William yells back.

"You are the biggest, urgh, the biggest putz," I yell, turning towards the door.

"Putz," William laughs.

I whip around pointing at him, closing the space between us quickly.

"You are coming with me," I say.

"Why are we gonna make out," William asks, mockingly.

"You better back off," Dean says.

"Why don't you make me," William says, taking a step towards me glaring over at Dean.

I grab his arm, flipping him onto his back on the table, sending everything flying. I catch one of the knives and pin it against his throat, his eyes widen when he realizes what just happened.

"Smarten the fuck up and come with me while I go check on Cas," I say, moving the knife away from his throat, stabbing it into the table turning and walking out of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Cas," I call out into my apartment.

"Welp, he's not here," William says turning to walk out of the apartment.

Before he can walk out the doors slam shut and the floor starts to shake. William hides behind my two brothers as Cas walks out of the spare room, looking over at us. The floor continues to shake as he walks closer, when he reaches us, it continues to shake.

"This isn't me," he says.

"Shit," Sam says, rushing towards the spare room just as that door slams in his face.

"This can't be happening," I say, "Not now."

"Andy, we don't know if it is," Dean says, he looks down at William who is latched on to him, "Will you get off of me?"

"What is happening," William asks.

I'm about to open my mouth to explain, when the elevator doors are being forced open by someone in the Iron Man suit. The suit walks into the room, raising his arm in my direction opening his hand aiming it in my direction. It starts to charge, I stand there waiting for him to fire it knowing that I'll be able to move out of the way before it hits me. I hear it blast, I jump out of the way as someone yells out in pain. I try to roll over to see who got hit but I'm being stepped on by the suit's foot, I see a broom laying on the floor next to me. I grab it, swinging it blindly behind me, lodging it into the gear in the suit's knee knocking the foot off of me. Quickly jumping to me feet, I look around in search of Sam and Dean but am only able to see the depths of hell.

"I see you've learn a thing or two from the Avengers. Too bad you're still going to loose," Lucifer's voice booms from every direction.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be in third person point of view.

Tony stands in Andy's apartment looking at his shattered suit next to a dark pool of blood. He makes his way over to the charred section of the floor, careful not to step on it, and paces waiting for a sign of what's to come, or who is coming back.

"Tony," Steve says, making him jump, "what happened here? No one that was here for it is talking to anyone but each other."

"FRIDAY was denied access to the floor during the attack," he says, kicking a piece of his suit lightly, "All I was able to pick up was bits and pieces of their yells. All I could get was Lucifer, Tony's Suit, and She's Gone. They're going to blame me if anything happens to her, if she doesn't come back it's going to be my fault."

"Don't do this to yourself," Steve says, walking over to Tony, placing his hand on the smaller mans shoulder, "no one is going to blame you, they know it wasn't you."

"I don't think we can do dinner tonight," Tony whispers, not looking up at Steve, "I don't want to leave in case she comes back or he wakes up."

"I'll stay with you," Steve says, pulling Tony in close to his chest.

Tony nuzzles in closer to Steve, taking comfort his in warmth. Steve rest his head on top of Tony's closing his eyes, squeezing him, as the room starts to increase in temperature. Steve's eyes fly open as the charred floor starts to glow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Let me in there, that is my brother. I want to know if he's the one caused this blood trail," John yells at the medical staff, who continue to ignore him.

"Can you just tell us if someone that looks like me or Clint is the one bleeding out," Will says calmer than his brother.

Clint passes back and forth in front of the doors to the medical wing, waiting for a sign that his brother is fine, that Andy's brothers are fine, that everyone in fine. John and Will walk towards the chairs, shooting daggers at the medical staff, hoping that will gain a response sooner. Clint just moves out of the way as two stretches rush past them with two people covered in sheets.

"Who are they, are they dead," Clint yells after the medical staff, but never gets a response.

"Clint, what happened," Natasha says, rushing to his side.

"I have no idea," Clint says, "no one knows anything, or at least, they aren't telling us."

"There was an attack on Andy's floor," Natasha says, "Steve and Tony were there when an explosion type thing happened. They are still alive, we just don't know to what capacity."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Phil walks off the elevator in to the common area to see Sam, Bucky, and Thor sitting in the dining room, not talking.

"Have any of you seen Clint," Phil says, walking closer to the three men.

"He's down in the medical wing," Sam says, looking up at Phil, his eyes showing his worry.

"What did he do this time," Phil says, in a softer tone, finally looking over the other two noticing they match Sam's worry.

"He didn't do anything. There was a, um," Sam says.

"An incident," Thor suggests.

"Yes, an incident," Sam says, "on Andy's floor. William was there when the incident happened. Clint's trying to find out if he's okay."

Phil nods and makes his way towards the medical wing, bracing himself for whatever he might be stepping into. He pushes open the doors from the stairs, walking over to Clint and his brothers. Phil silently stands next to Clint, resting his hand on his shoulder, non-verbally giving him the support he knows Clint needs. The doors to the medical wing slide open, revealing Steve and Tony as they walk towards the small group forming.

"You guys alright," Natasha asks quietly.

"Fine," Steve says.

"Just knocked a little unconscious," Tony replies.

"Did you see William, or anyone from Andy's family," John asks. The two shake their heads, unable to speak.

The doors slide open again, this time the light from the medical wing masking the identity of those walking out of the area. The groups eyes start to adjust and they are able to make out the three people walking out.

"Oh. My. God," the group says collectively.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony walks through the door, from the stairs, into Andy's apartment. He looks around at his shattered suit next to the dark, drying, pool of blood. Slowly, he makes his way over to the brightly charred floor, careful not to step on it, Steve walks over with two chairs setting them next to the area on the floor. They two sit down, not taking their eyes off the space on the floor.

"It's my fault," Tony says to the room, "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault," a voice echos throughout the floor, "please don't blame yourself."

"How long has it been," the voice questions, "since the attack."

"An hour, at most," Steve says.

"It felt like a week," the voice says, from down the hallway

"Who are you," Tony asks, looking in the direction that the voice is coming from.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We have no idea if, or when, he's going to wake up," Bruce says to the room full of people, "Tony's surprised he's even still alive from where the shot hit him."

"He has to wake up," Cas says, "he saved the three of us."

"He will, he's stubborn," Dean says, "when Andy comes back, she'll help."

"If Andy comes back," Cas says, looking down at the man before him, hooked up to all these different machines.

"If I comes back," this voice says, making everyone in the room jump, "you doubt my ability to fight? I've been training with the Avengers for the past five months."

"You're alive," Dean says, the tears he's been holding back, finally flowing over, "that, that means."

"I'm not going away any time soon," Andrea says.


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey, hey kid," Dean whispers shaking my shoulder, "wake up. You're gonna wreck your back if you keep sleeping hunched over like this."

"I'm fine," I say, sitting up.

"Go sleep in your room," he says, "we'll get you if anything changes."

"I'm not leaving his side. He saved you guys," I snap, in hushed tones, "I owe him, Dean. If it wasn't for him, then you wouldn't be here."

"Okay, fine, stay," Dean says walking out of the room as Clint and Will walk in.

"Any change," Clint asks, sitting across the bed from me.

I shake my head, holding back the tears that form when I look back at the man covered in wires. Will paces at the foot of the bed, pursing his lips and wrinkling his eyebrows, as he reads the chart.

"I see the same crowd is here for his check up," Dr. Cho says, walking into the room, "may I have his chart back?

"So his vitals are increasing as well as his brain activity," she says, "it's just a waiting game now, he is going to wake up. I just don't think he'll ever go back to his job, but he will be able to do everything he has done in the past."

"Except work," Clint says, "which will probably just kill him from hearing that."

"Says the man that left his wife and kids to come back to work," a groggy, weak voice says from the head of the bed.

"You're awake," I say, jumping up from my seat.

"Jesus man, you had us all scared," Will says moving next to me.

"Fuck man, don't ever do anything like that again," Clint says.

"What? I gotta impress girls somehow," he says, laughing, causing him to wince in pain.

"Careful," Dr. Cho says, "you went through a traumatic event. It's going to be a slow process, but you need to let you wounds recover."

"Thanks, Doc," he says.

"Oh," she says, as she moves to leave the room, "it's good to have you back, William."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's been a couple of days since William woke up in the hospital. I pad out of the guest room on the common area floor towards the shared kitchen. Smiling at the others in the kitchen I pour myself a cup of coffee. I hop up onto the counter, and rest my head on Sam's shoulder.

"You should just sleep in your place," Sam says.

"I will, it's just easier staying here, its faster to get to the medical wing from this floor than mine," I say.

"How soon until he's released," Dean asks.

"About an hour ago," William says from the doorway.

"William," I say sitting up, smiling at him.

"So how about this feast," Clint says, walking past his brother.

"Steve is out getting all the food we need for tomorrow," Tony says, "and then he and Andrea will be cooking all day tomorrow."

"And then we'll feast," I say.

"If you're cooking all day tomorrow, go and sleep," William says, "Tweedledee and Tweedledum told me that you spent every hour since you've been back by my bedside. So go sleep in a good bed and don't get up until you're needed tomorrow."

I'm about to protest when my coffee is plucked from my hands by Clint and I'm thrown over Sam's shoulder. He carries me to the elevator and puts me down inside of it as he presses the button for my floor, leaving me alone to go back up to my place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!! I'm not just going to finish this story but I'm going to try and finish Before The Running too. Sorry about my hiatus, y'all.


	14. Chapter 14

I wake up to the sound of footsteps walking into my room. I roll over and see Sam standing in the doorway of my room.

"Hey, you doing okay," he asks, as I sit up in bed.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I," I answer, "just because I'm never going to die doesn't mean that I stop living. I mean, it could be a lot worse. I could be imprisoned in Hell for the rest of eternity, you guys could all be dead and Lucifier would be free to wreck havoc on this planet."

"I meant with sleeping in your own bed and actually resting," he says, "but that's a good answer too."

I crawl out of bed and make my way to my closet. I come out dressed for the day and follow Sam towards the elevator, we step in together and ride silently to the common area. The doors slide open and we are greeted with shouting.

"Why did you hide all the booze," Tony shouts, "some of us need them to make it through large events!"

"I hid it because you have an alcoholic friend staying with us," Steve yells back.

"I can handle my booze," T.J. says, "it's my blow that makes me kind of fall of the wagon."

"Guys," I say.

"Guys," I yell.

"What," Tony and Steve yell turning in my direction.

"Oh," Tony says.

"Sorry," Steve says.

"Usually the fighting happens after we eat," Clint says, walking out of the kitchen, "and usually it's between me and my brothers."

"Well let's just put a pin in the fighting for today," I say, "we have a lot of cooking, Steve. And Clint,  make sure nothing-"

"Make sure nothing agitates me," William says walking into the common area.

I turn and walk into the kitchen followed by Steve. We start prepping the food needed for our dinner, which takes most of the morning. Afterwards, we start cooking everything so that we will be able to eat around a decent time.

"The turkey's take a bit longer than we planned," Steve says, "do you want to tell everyone we're eating at 8, or should I?"

"I got it," I say, walking out of the kitchen.

"Smells good," Dean says when he sees me.

"Then just keep smelling," I say, "it's going to be a bit later than planned."

I start to make my way back towards the kitchen when I feel a hand wrap around my arm pulling me into the stairwell.

"You okay," William asks as soon as the door closes.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that? I mean you're the one that got hit by Iron Man's suit," I reply.

"You fought the devil, and won. I nearly died, which happened almost everyday when I was over seas," he says, resting a friendly hand on my shoulder.

When I feel the hand on my shoulder I loose complete control and start bawling, crying for the first time in seven years. William, without saying anything, pulls me into him and holds me while I have my fit. I start to calm down some but William still has me tightly held in his arms.

"I'm sorry, I'm not a crier," I say, wiping my nose on my sleeve.

"It's okay," he says drying my cheeks, "I normally leave when a girls starts crying."

"Ass," I say, chuckling and lightly pushing his shoulder.

"Yes, I do have a nice one, don't I," he replies, throwing his arm around my shoulder as we walk back into the shared space.


End file.
